


Who's A Good Girl?

by KarmelZilla



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Being Lost, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Josie finds a new friend, Hope gets jealous.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	Who's A Good Girl?

It was the weirdest thing to happen in a while. Not bad weird, just “this never happens and how could this happen” weird. It was an unnaturally hot day when Josie was outside, in the farther fields of campus, trying to clear her mind. It had been a long day of grueling finals and her sister being mad at her, because she deciding to stay with her girlfriend this summer, instead of going with their mother. She just wanted a little bit of free time, while she waited for her girlfriend to be done with her finals. It was quiet, not even a breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. So, when her ears tuned in on slight whimpering, she jumped, looking around. It sounded like a dog whimpering, or a wolf… or a ghost in the woods. She paused, looking around again before taking another step toward the sound. It wasn’t even close to the full moon and the only wolf aloud to be out or able to be out, during the day was Hope, who she knew was in advanced magics right now.   
Moving toward the crying, she moved aside branches and bushes, until she found a fluffy white tale sticking out from a hole in a tree. Concern and curiosity burning through her, she moved closer and crouched next to the creature, only to gasp and make the animal bark in surprise. Josie fell as it moved, hearing an audible thump when it bumped into the tree, trying to get away. She removed her backpack and got on her hands and knees, trying to see it better. Inside the hole, barely big enough for her own backpack, was what looked like a pure white husky puppy.   
So, her first fear of wolf was far off. She looked closer and saw it nursing it’s paw, blood dripping from it’s pads. He was dirty and looked like skin and bones, cuts on his snout and bites on his ears. What happened to this poor little guy? She slowly reached out her hand and softly called to him. “Come on, come here.” She whispered, not wanting to scare him away. The dog looked at her but didn’t move. He pushed himself back up the tree, trying to get as far away as possible.   
“Come on, I’m not going to hurt you baby.”  
After trying a few times, she sat back, trying to think of how to get him out, when she remembered she had crackers in her bag. Pulling them out she brought one to the edge of the hole, waving it at the dog. “Are you hungry, baby. Come on?”  
He didn’t move forward, but he did stop trying to get away. Progress. Josie set it on the ground and backed off, waiting for him to feel comfortable enough to come get it. He was most likely starving, because thirty seconds later, a black nose came stiffing out. He spotted her instantly, tensing and eyeing her as he leaned down and slowly grabbed the cracker, barely chewing it before it was gone. Josie took it as a good sign that he didn’t immediately run back inside, so tossed another cracker his way and another, forming a line form him to her feet. He did exactly what she wanted, eating his way to her where she held out the last cracker, willing him to take it from her hand. Head as low as it could go while watching her, he took the offered food, sitting at her feet as he chewed. She smiled, sitting, and held out her hands for the baby to smell. Now that he was out in the light, she could really see how dirty he was, and fury boiled inside. Who would hurt such an innocent creature? Abandon him? She could easily strike down anyone that would dare hurt him. She was already trying to think of ways to convince her dad to let her keep the dog when he gently touched his nose to her fingertips.   
A smile lit up her face and she put extra effort in not moving yet, letting him come to her. It took a few more minutes, but he inches closer, licking her hand. She moved slowly to pet him, gently running her fingers through the dirty white fur. “You don’t have a collar, but you are really small. Poor baby, what happened to you?” She spoke softly, checking HER out. “I’m so sorry, little lady. I’ve mentally been calling you a boy.”  
The dog, whined, cocking her head to the side as if she understood Josie’s words. She got closer, limping her way into the siphoner’s lap and licking her chin. “Oh, you are just a little love bug. Can I heal you? It won’t hurt.” She pressed her hands into ground, siphoning the magic from the school grounds. The puppy lowered her head, watching the soft red glow appear in Josie’s hands. She sat, looking at her intently. Josie smiled, slowly moving her hands, not wanting to scare the girl, and pushed them into her fur. She mummered a few words, watching as the cuts closed and some blood faded. Nodding at her work, she pets her head, smiling. “There you go baby. All better?” The dog raised her paw, placing it on her arm, like she was thinking her.   
“Okay, what do I call you, huh?’ She asked, grabbing her backpack, and pulling out the jacket she shoved inside before first period. “How about snowball?” She whined. “No? Hmm, Angel?” She laid her head on the ground, ears flopping to the side. Josie laughed, “Okay, okay. I’m thinking.” She tapped her chin, “You know, if you were black, I would just call you Padfoot from Harry Potter.” She admitted, scratching behind the soft ears. “Oh! How about Casper?” She sat, eyes wide and ears sticking straight up. Josie laughed, “You like Casper?” She gave the smallest, cutest bark. “Casper, it is. Okay, I have this Jacket that I’m going to have to wrap you in. No one can know I’m bring you inside, okay?” Casper cockered her head to the side, but let Josie pick her up, wrapping her in the jacket.   
She started speaking softly as she walked back, not wanting her to get anxious. “You know, Hope, my girlfriend, she might be a little upset that her jacket now smells like puppy. Actually, you remind me of her.” A small whimper sounded from under the jacket. “Yeah, she’s a werewolf, pure white like you, when she shifts.” She smiles fondly, remembering the two weeks ago when she watched Hope shift, transforming into something so beautiful, Josie wanted to cry. “Yeah, if she were a werewolf puppy, she would look exactly like you.”  
She stopped talking she got to the doors. Stepping inside she went straight to her room, as fast as she could. When she got to the door, she paused and sighed, realizing that Lizzie might be there or will be there anytime. “To Hope’s room!” She whispered, turning around and nearly ran there, not wanting to get caught. Animals were not aloud at the boarding school. Not with vampire’s and werewolves that could harm them. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep Casper forever, but she could house her until she found her a good home.   
***  
Hope ran her fingers through her hair, exhausted after the finals of the day. All she wanted at the moment was to take a nap. So when she got to her room, the first thing she noticed was the smell of Josie filling her nostrils. She smiled, but quickly noticed another smell accompanying Josie’s. It smelled like wet dog, which was weird, because dogs never came close to the school. They smelled the supernatural and knew to stay away. Confusion ran through the auburnette and she grew alert, opening her door slowly. What she saw, made her pause. The shutting of the door, startled both girl and puppy on her bed.   
Josie jumped and the white puppy the girl was playing with got low in front of her girlfriend and started to growl, lips pulled back from teeth. Admirable, but Hope rolled her eyes, golf replacing the light blue with a strong, compelling gold. A low growl filled the room and the puppy instantly stopped growling, and rolled onto her back, showing her soft belly and submitting. Josie shook of her shock and frowned, jumping from the bed and cuddling Casper to her chest. “Hope! It’s okay.”  
The tribrid blinked away the gold and cocked her head to the side, stepping closer to Josie. “Josie, can you please tell me why there is a dog in my room and eating my peanut butter crackers?” She eyes the wrappers on her bed. She loved those crackers; her aunt only gave her a couple boxes a month.   
There was a nervous giggle and the brunette laid the husky back on the bed. Her tongue rolled out and she looked like she was smiling, one ear up and the other folded back. Hope wouldn’t lie, the dog was super cute, but she was still confused as to why she was on her bed!  
Hope crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. “I was out and found her. She was scratched up, abandoned, terrified, and starving!” Josie explained, this adorable pout on her face. Hope started at her, brow raised, until she caved, rubbing her hands over her face.   
“Fiiine.”  
** *   
Four days.  
It had been four days of that puppy in Hope’s room. Granted, four days of her girlfriend also in her room…paying attention to the puppy. A puppy who did nothing but follow Josie around, tongue out, smile on, ready to do anything she asked. They had settled on the bed to cuddle and watch a movie on Hope’s laptop, something Hope had been looking forward for all day, when it was ruined by the tiny devil.   
They had just cuddled together, Hope seconds from laying her head on Josie’s shoulder when Casper got up from her position at their feet and shoved her way in between them, licking at Josie’s cheek.   
Josie giggled, wrapping her arms around the dog and kissing her fluffy face. “You are the cutest! Who’s a good girl? You are.” She cooed, flopping her ears.  
Hope scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. She was Josie’s good girl, not the dog, She internally grumbled.

It was true, that Hope had a praise kink, always happily glowing (and getting slightly turned on) when she was called a good girl. But Hope hadn’t even got a smile from Josie. No, they were all saved for the dumb puppy. The puppy got her side of the bed. Her cuddles. Her kisses. Her attention. And her damned praise. She audibly sighed, pausing the movie when Josie started playing with the puppy, offering it, HER crackers. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, wondering if maybe she should go to Josie’s room with Lizzie to sleep. At least then, she wouldn’t have to listen and watch Josie fawn over the dog and not her. 

“What’s the matter, Hope?” Josie suddenly asked, causing the auburnette to raise a fine brow. 

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all.” She grumbled, watching Casper whine when Josie’s attention shifted away from her. Josie’s lips pursed in confusion at Hope’s tone. She opened her mouth to say something, but Casper gave a sharp, small bark, hurting Hope’s ears. 

Josie jumped, but turned to the puppy and smiled, scratching just behind her ears. “Oh Casper, who’s a good girl? Huh? It’s okay.” She continued to speak to the pup, Hope now forgotten again. 

Hope pulled her lips back from her teeth, letting out a frustrated growl. When Josie asked who a good girl was for the fifth time, she snapped. Shooting up from the bed, ridiculous emotions filling her chest. 

“Me! I’m the good girl. Or at least I was before that came here.” She crossed her arms again, lips pressed into a thin line of anger. 

Josie’s eyes widened, her fingers paused in the white fur. “Hope? What?” 

She sighed, furiously whipping her finger under her eye when she felt a tear. This was so dumb. “You always call me a good girl. Me. I love it, but since you smuggled her into my room, it’s all you do. Capers a good girl. Casper gets the cuddles. Casper gets the kisses. Casper casper casper.” Hope’s voice rose slightly in her frustration. “To make it even worse, the mutt knows what’s happening. She knows that you are choosing her over me.” 

The last was said with a small, broken voice. Gods, why was she jealous of a dog? A puppy!?

Suddenly, a giggle broke out in the room, causing Casper the bark happily and swish her tail back and forth furiously. Hope’s eyes widened as she looked at Josie clutching her stomach as she laughed at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She managed to speak through her laughs. “Hope, baby, you’re jealous of a dog!”

“Am not,” She grumbled, even though she just admitted that herself a second ago, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“Baby,” Josie stopped laughing, moving to the edge of bed and holding her hands out for Hope’s. The tribrid gave her, her hands, biting her bottom lip.  
“Honey, I love you. I’m giving Casper attention because I just rescued her in the woods. I’m all she has, since you don’t like her.” She added, a small smile on her lips. “I’m sorry that I was making you upset.” 

Her eyes grew a bit darker as she spoke her next words. “I know how you like to be called good girl.” She kissed her hands, eyes looking up at her through her lashes. “Your praise kink.” She said and Hope’s frustration vanished, arousal taking its place. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings. You know why I like Casper so much?”

Hope raised a brow in question,“Because she’s a cute puppy?” 

Josie laughed, nodding. “Well, yes. She is adorable. But, she reminds me of you.” She admitted. 

Hope was almost insulted, she squinted her eyes, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“Babe, she’s a brilliant white, wolf looking dog. Exactly how you would look if you could shift as a baby. Even similar eyes.” She explained, looking to Casper, who cocked her head to the side. 

Hope looked to the dog and sighed, dropping her hands to her side before running a hand through her hair. “I guess.” 

Josie giggled again, pulling her closer by her shirt. “Kiss me, you big jealous baby.” She teased and Hope rolled her eyes, cheeks pink. 

“Not jealous.” She murmured before bending to kiss her girl. 

“You’re my good girl, Hope.” She whispered hotly before their lips met. Arousal shot through her body and she pressed her tongue inside Josie’s mouth, moaning. 

She guessed for the time being, she could share the title of good girl with her little look a like. 

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancée, Roa bless her soul, has this insecurity where she thinks that the puppy, we have together, is going to replace her. She gets jealous of my adorable wrinkling faced baby. And I think it is ridiculous, but it gave me this idea for a fic. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
